Forever More
by animekraze
Summary: With new snow brings new beginnings. As the New Years festival approuches in Konoha, the Kazekage is formally invited to attend the festivities. For seven days, he meets with a certain red faced girl: Hinata. [GaaraxHinata] Happy super belated New Years!


**GaaraxHinata is cute…it is…I just like strange pairings. Even though they're kinda strange and impossible, and they never actually met, and Gaara is kinda of sadistic and Hinata has this huge crush on Naruto, and they might be stupid or whatever, AH, just ignore me. **

**This takes place during the second part of Naruto. Who knows when exactly this takes place? Hinata disappeared and Gaara didn't appear after the rescue Gaara thing. Bet he's sleeping now that the demon is out of him. So, I guess this would take place after the Gaara thing. **

**It's a one-shot…because I suck at multi-chapters. Um, I don't know how to write them. I'm not going to make them overly mushy like I do with Taang, because…they never met before this! (laughs) So, it's kind of like…a gradual love, but I hate that stuff, too. Gosh, I should be crowned the queen of long author notes.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. **

_**(N)**_

"New Years festival?"

"Yes, Kazekage," the man was on one knee and bowing down before Gaara, "The Hokage of the Konoha hidden village has invited the hidden sand village to their festival."

Gaara blinked, "Is that so."

"Well, sir, what is your response?"

Gaara looked at the ceiling, and then stood, walking over to the window to look at the sandy scenery, "Tell the Hokage…it would be an honor."

"Hinata,"

Hinata turned her head and saw Sakura running towards her. She smiled, "Hello, Sakura."

Sakura stopped in front of Hinata and grabbed her hands, "Are you going to the New Years festival?"

Hinata nodded, "Mm, even if I didn't want to, I have to."

Sakura began to walk backwards, pulling the girl with her, "Come on, we need to look for some kimonos."

"Ah, but I need to get home…"

"It's fine," Sakura winked, "A representative of the Hyuuga clan can't look like a bum, now can she?"

Hinata smiled, giggling a bit.

* * *

"Eh, seven days until the festival," Kankuro sighed, "That's a long time."

"Don't complain." Temari lightly hit Kankuro's head with a scroll, "Be happy, we're having a holiday."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Gaara looked out the window. Since the day his demon was taken away, and he was able to sleep, the insomnia lines around his eyes were starting to fade, giving him a less sadistic appearance. He blinked, noticing a pink haired girl pulling along another girl with long purple hair.

Sakura, that was her name and the other…

He remembered her only as the girl from the chunin exams.

Temari walked by the window holding a cup of hot tea in her hands, "Thank goodness for modern technology." She muttered, staring at the snow. She took a sip of her tea and looked at her younger brother, and then to the two girls he was looking at. She smiled behind the cup.

Gaara watched the two girls run into a small clothing shop. He eyed the last girl to enter the shop, and cocked his head to one side unconsciously.

Temari nearly bit off the edge of her cup.

"Hey, isn't your lip burning by now?"

* * *

Gaara looked up at his opponent, "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but I have," she smirked, smug; "You're move."

Gaara stared intensely; sweat dripping down the side of his face. He reached out…

"Damn it! I mean, HA!"

Gaara blinked, and then yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

"No, not until we finish."

"You lost ten games already."

"I don't care," Tsunade placed a finger on the shogi piece and slid it upwards.

Gaara moved a piece, "I won." He held his hand out.

Tsunade sighed, handing him a small sack of money, "I lost to a kid…that's not Shikamaru…"

Gaara stretched, "I'm taking a nap."

Tsunade nodded, "Fifteen years without sleep, I'm surprised you're not sleeping for a year straight."

"I'm used to being awake, but sleeping is nice. I'm having nice dreams…"

"About what?"

"…bunnies…"

Tsunade stifled a laugh, "How cute…"

"And rainbows…and I'm dancing…it's pleasant, but when I wake up I have a sickening feeling."

Tsunade was red in the face; "Oh…" she covered her mouth.

"You can laugh, I don't care."

Both patients and nurses were shocked by a sudden shockwave of laughter.

Naruto unplugged his ears, "That old hag…" he knocked the door, "Hey granny, can we see Gaara?"

Tsunade scowled, "I'm your elder," she muttered. Tsunade looked at Gaara, "Well?"

Gaara looked at the door with his same bored look, "Sure."

"Come in."

The door opened and appeared the same Naruto, the pink haired girl and…

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, 'Purple hair…'

_"She's pretty, neh?" Temari lowered the cup._

_Gaara continued to stare at the shop door. She was pretty, "Whatever…"_

_Kankuro smirked, "Eh, is our little bro growing up?"_

_Gaara blinked, "I'm going to sleep."_

_"Heh, Gaara has a crush," sang Kankuro._

_Temari hit Kankuro on the head, "Leave him alone, at least women are interested in him."_

_"Hey, women like me, too."_

_"Sure." _

_"And you think men like you!?"_

_Gaara walked away into his room, "Sleep…"_

Gaara grasped reality, "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto laughed gently, "Hey seems like you're getting some sleep."

Gaara nodded, "Yes, I like to sleep."

Naruto laughed again, "Ah, right, this is Sakura, you know her,"

Gaara bowed slightly towards her.

Sakura smiled and bowed.

"And this is Hinata."

'Hinata…' Gaara bowed slightly.

Hinata did the same, "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Tsunade and Sakura both looked at Gaara, and smiled.

* * *

"Six more days…" Kankuro whined.

"Shut up." Temari sighed. She chewed on a piece of dango, "Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro pointed to the door, "Outside."

"With who?"

"He said he's going to be with that Uzumaki kid, that weird pink haired girl and the purple haired girl with the big—"

Temari looked at him, "Really," she smiled, "Good."

* * *

Gaara stared at the ramen bowl in front of him.

Naruto gorged down one bowl and immediately ordered another.

Hinata was blushing like mad, sitting next to Naruto, but she noticed Gaara sitting quietly, "Um, the chopsticks," she took two from the small cup, "Are here." She gave on to Gaara.

Gaara took it, "Thank you."

Hinata smiled, "Mm." she pulled the wooden sticks from the paper wrapping and pulled them apart, "Itadakimasu." She began to eat her meal.

Gaara did the same, "Itadakimasu."

"Good?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Five more days…" Kankuro stared at the ceiling and waved his finger in a circle around a bunch of holes in the ceiling.

"Stop counting, it'll be faster." Temari mumbled, "Why don't you go out with Gaara?"

"It's too cold; I'm not the one crushing on some girl."

* * *

Gaara shivered, "Why is it so cold here?"

"Ah, you must be used to the desert weather." Hinata smiled, "What you're wearing is still appropriate for this weather."

"The material is thin, though,"

"Oh," Hinata touched her scarf, "Well, here." She unwrapped the cloth from her neck and wrapped it around Gaara's neck, "You need it more than I do."

Gaara looked at the light purple scarf, "Thank you." He mumbled shyly.

Hinata smiled, "Of course."

They walked down the street. The snow was falling peacefully, and everything was still. The ground was fresh with pure whit snow. Every step they took marked a new beginning and every step left behind told a story.

Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed that she was hugging herself, "Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up at Gaara, "Oh, only a little…"

Gaara nodded.

Hinata smiled and looked at the road ahead of them.

Gaara began to unwrap part of the scarf from his neck and pulled Hinata closer to him, "Here," he wrapped half of the scarf around her neck.

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked. She blushed her regular dark red and snuggled half her face in the scarf, "Th-Thank you…"

Gaara turned his head away, his face slightly pink, "Of course." He mumbled.

Temari looked out the window, "Look at that, they're being cute."

"Five more days…"

* * *

"Two more days—"

"ENOUGH!" Temari threw her cup at his head.

* * *

Gaara met with Hinata, "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Hinata smiled, "A secret place."

He looked at her with slight confusion.

She dragged him through the town, into the training grounds, out into the outskirts of the village, up a hill, and, "This is it," Hinata sighed.

It was night, and the sky was completely clear. The stars were gathered together in complete unity.

The snow was deep, but Hinata lay on top of it anyway. Her hair fluttered all over the snow as she sank into the white bed.

Gaara remained standing and watched her.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened one eye, "Ah, lay down, it is nice."

Gaara hesitated, but nodded and sat in the cold snow. He shivered slightly, and laid down right next to her. He looked up and saw the millions of stars dressing the black sky. The moon lay lazily in the middle of the mass. He felt comfortable, sleepy almost.

"It's especially pretty during the spring, when there are a lot of clouds to see." Hinata sighed.

Gaara nodded, "Mm." He turned his head to look at Hinata. She was pretty, the ideal look of a woman at that time. Pale flaw-less skin, dark hair, round eyes, and a kind demeanor he hasn't seen since Naruto. His heart ached, not in the way like a few years back; it ached in a completely different way. This pain felt even stronger, but not in a negative way at all. The pain felt wonderful, although he preferred not to have the strange wriggling feeling in his stomach.

Hinata looked at Gaara, "Gaara-kun," she smiled, "Are you feeling okay?"

Gaara paused. He reached out and pushed her hair away from her face, "Yes, completely…fine."

Silence, everything was quiet. Only the shuffling of a heart ached person could be heard. He awkwardly pushed his way through the snow and kissed Hinata's forehead.

Hinata's face became the same color as her kisser's hair. She didn't blink, even if snow kept falling into her eyes.

Gaara closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of ripe plums, "I want to stay like this." He mumbled softly to himself.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, feeling his rough lips scratch against her forehead. She heard the small buzzing of someone calling for her attention, but it was lost in the fast paced beating of her heart.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Kankuro cheered.

"The last day of vacation," Temari added.

Kankuro paused, "I hate my life."

"Go play with your dolls."

* * *

Hinata sat on her futon. She hadn't left her room since yesterday. Her hair was a greasy mess, her face was dull and tired, but bright red. That night continued to play in her head, over and over.

"No, I'm supposed to like Naruto. I always have…" she mumbled, pulling her knees into her chest. She hugged her knees and buried her face into her arms, "So why is it I keep thinking about **him**."

"Hinata," her father knocked on her door, "It's time to get dressed."

Hinata looked at her door, "Ah, yes, of course!" she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She can't get away, no matter what; she's a representative of the Hyuuga family.

* * *

Gaara placed the hat on his head.

"Kazekage indeed," Temari smirked.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah, no need," Temari scoffed, "I like the warm weather."

Gaara smiled, just slightly.

Temari nearly had a stroke. She had forgotten his new, non-sadistic self. With all the sleep he has had, he became friendlier than ever. She smiled, "Go, have fun."

Gaara nodded.

Kankuro came out in a red kimono without any make-up on, "What?" he answered the stares he received.

* * *

Hinata cautiously roamed the street. The ground beneath was covered in a light blanket of snow and adorned with black spots shaped like sandals.

"Hinata,"

Hinata jumped her heart racing from the sudden call. She turned and saw Naruto. She blushed, as usual.

Naruto smiled, "Are you having fun?"

"M-Mm, a-are you having fun, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked him quietly.

Naruto had to lean in to hear her, "Yup, but I wish I can find a ramen stand somewhere." He sighed, "I'm hungry."

"O-Oh, r-really?" Hinata looked up shyly, "There's one o-over there." She pointed to a small shop.

"Ah! I see it!" Naruto smiled brightly, "Come with me!"

Hinata nearly fainted, "Ah-Ah, n-no! I couldn't, I h-have to g-go find Neji…" she bowed, "S-See you later at the f-fireworks, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, "Mm!" he bowed back for good measure and ran off.

Hinata sighed.

"Hey, did you hear about the whole midnight thing?"

"What?"

"They say if you kiss someone at exactly midnight, you'll be with that person forever!"

A squeal, "That is SO romantic!"

"I know…"

Hinata looked at the two girls sharing a roasted squid, "Midnight…kiss?" she could imagine it all. Naruto pushing away the hair from her face, cupping the sides of her face with his two strong hands, whispering, "I love you." Hinata blinked and her mind traced back to that one night with Gaara. She blushed, "No, no, I like—LOVE Naruto…" she gently slapped herself and walked forward.

She bumped into someone and nearly fell back until that person grabbed her wrist, "Ah! I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was…going…" she looked at her savior.

Gaara blinked and pulled her back onto her feet.

Hinata blushed, "G-Gaara!"

"Eee! That's the Kazekage."

"He's strong, and handsome, and…"

"Where's my camera?"

Gaara looked at the bunch of girls beginning to crowd. He bent down to Hinata's ear, "Let me take you somewhere."

"W-Where?" she squeaked.

"A secret place…"

A shiver went down Hinata's spine as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear.

Gaara pulled Hinata along, grabbing her shoulders. They looked like a couple.

"EH!? All the good ones are always taken."

Everything seemed to pass by as a blur. The colors blended into one swirling medley of lights and objects, and yet, time seemed to have slowed down. The steps taken were slow and paced, and the breaths taken were rugged and slow.

Gaara finally stopped, the hat was pulled off.

Hinata took deep breaths. They ran a long way. Her hair, before tied in a neat bun, was out and a bit messy. She fixed her baby blue kimono and sighed, "W-What are we…"

Gaara turned his head to look at her, "I've never felt this way."

"W-What?"

"This ache in my chest," he gently placed his hand on his chest, "It's real, but it's not painful like it was before. It feels…gentle…"

Hinata stared longingly at the heart-ached boy. She closed her eyes, regaining her breath, and opened them. His face wasn't like it was during the chunin exams. The dark circles around his eyes were disappearing and his expressions were gentle. She looked at the scar, or was it a tattoo, on the left side of his head.

She shook her head.

"No," she grabbed her cheeks, "No, this can't be, I like…LOVE Naruto." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "Why is it you?" her voice cracked, "Why is it you who keeps invading my mind, why!? It's driving me crazy…"

Gaara watched the crying girl in front of him. This was an extremely rare situation. He had suitors of all sizes, but there weren't any that made him feel so…

He reached out and pulled her closer to his chest, "I'm sorry,"

Her arms were folded and placed on his chest. She had her face rested on his bosom. With eyes as wide as the full moon, her vision blurred, tears slipping down the sides of her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, clamping her fingers together. She closed her eyes, taking in his presence.

Gaara pulled back, to see if she stopped crying.

Hinata sniffed slightly, wiping away tears, "Sorry, they just keep coming," she laughed.

Gaara tilted his head to one side, and then leaned down kissing the corner of her right eye. He moved to kiss the corner of her left eye.

She held her breath, every muscle in her body tensed.

He placed his forehead on hers, looking down at her eyes, 'Does this girl ever stop blushing?' He leaned forward, shortening the space between them.

The loud explosion of fireworks rang the air.

Men in bars cried, "Kampai!" as they welcomed the New Year and its pleasures.

It was a new start, a new beginning, and most of all, a new love.

* * *

Temari sipped her tea, and placed the cup back onto the table. She sat on a chair, a scroll in her hands, and was concentrating on only the techniques described in the scroll.

The door opened and was slammed shut.

Temari looked up from the scroll and saw her little brother walk swiftly pass her. She watched his face, "Something happen?"

Gaara stopped walking. He stood where he was, completely still.

Temari leaned over the arm of her chair to see Gaara's expression.

"It was nice." He muttered, and walked away to his chambers.

Temari sat straight, and smiled. She adjusted the scroll on her lap, the impossible expression of a red faced Gaara playing in her head.

_**(N)**_

**Whoa, that was kinda weird. Gaara and Hinata together in a period of 7 days (Or was it less…). So yeah, they kissed. So what. I don't care, I love romance now. It was fuuunnn…. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. It seems people don't like my writings anymore, or maybe Avatar is just more popular. I'm playing around with not as popular pairings. I want a challenge any day. CHALLENGE ME! I DARE you! BWAHAHAHAHAHA….I think I might have bitten off more than I can chew…hmm…**


End file.
